Magical animals
by Lunarwolf11021
Summary: Uta has a penchant for picking up magical animals without realizing it. Aria has tried to say no. She really has, but Uta somehow manages to convince her to keep them. And to think, it all started with Kibou.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Summary: Uta has a penchant for finding odd animals. Aria tries to say no, but somehow they end up keeping all of them. And to think, it all started because Uta found Kibou and gave him to Aria.**

* * *

Looking between Uta and the pile of shaggy white fur, Aria told him, "No."

"Please," Uta looked at her with a frown making Aria's resolve crumble.

Aria tried to argue, but heard the sorry white ball of fur whine causing what resolve she had left to crumble, "Fine, but find it's owner after the rain stops."

* * *

"It's on fire," Aria mumbled as the tiger kittens tail crackled merrily, "It's tail is on fire,"

Uta turned to her, "Can we keep it now?"

"Only until I find a good magical reserve," Aria pinched the bridge of her nose, "How you of all people managed to find a magical elemental tiger, I have no clue,"

* * *

Uta held up the wolf cub and Aria asked, "How the hell did you find that?"

"It was wandering around in an alley," He informed her, "Can we keep it?"

Aria looked between the cub and Uta for a few moments, "Just until I can find a proper place for it to stay. You get to house train it and give it a bath."

"No problem," Uta took the dirty cub towards the bathroom.

"Do not use my shampoo or I'll murder you!" Aria called after him.

* * *

Aria looked at the currently howling ice sculpture that had once been a wolf-cub and turned to Uta, "It's an ice sculpture."

"Looks like it," Uta took out his sketch book as the magical tiger, Bester, curled up on his shoulder.

Aria covered her face with a groan, "Damn it, Uta. We can have multiple magical animals."

"You have Ceres," Uta pointed out as he scratched behind Bester's ears.

Aria felt like banging her head against the wall.

* * *

"No," Aria told Uta as she stared at the Thunderbird currently preening Uta's hair, "Absolutely not,"

"Please," Uta peered at her as the Thunderbird looked at her with it's gigantic golden eyes.

Aria turned away from them, "Damn it, Uta."

* * *

Before Aria realized it, Uta had managed to gather an absolute zoo of magical animals that were mostly dangerous. By the time she was twenty five and they had opened their shop, Uta had managed to gather enough animals that Aria ended up buying up the properties around her estate and turning them into proper enclosures.

* * *

Aria walked into their bedroom and found Uta feeding a dragon hatchling. Taking a deep breath, Aria turned around and began walking out of the room. Uta called out, "Aria, where are you going?"

"To find a goddamn island for your pets," Aria growled at him, "Damn it, Uta. We aren't made of money,"

* * *

By the time Aria was well into her sixties, Uta had managed to create his own magical reserve filled with a mixture of species. Many of the species turned out to be endangered or extinct ones. Aria turned to Uta, "Damn it, Uta."

"What did I do this time?" Uta asked as he nibbled on an eyeball.

"We own this damn reserve because of you," Aria sighed deeply, "Where did this even start?"

"I found and gave you Kibou," Was Uta's blunt reply.

Aria looked towards the nearby field where the neko was taking a nap. Kibou opened his eyes and meowed at her while ignoring the children currently climbing on him. Aria sighed deeply, "Somehow, I didn't imagine this when I met you."

"I didn't imagine have children and owning a magical reserve when I met you either," Uta replied as Aria sipped her spiked tea.

Aria looked at Uta and told him, "What ever happened to watching the world burn?"

Uta shrugged as he kicked back his feet and Aria leaned into him, "We already did that. Tokyo is gone."

"Oh right," Aria laid her head on his shoulder, "I wonder whatever happened to Kaneki and the others,"

 **A small one-shot that just blindsided me. If you'll excuse me, I am going to get some actual sleep. And no, I have no intention of adding any of the animals in this into the sequel. This is a bit of insanity that hit me while reading KHR fanfics.**


End file.
